


(Fanvid) Bernard/Stubbs - All You Had To Do Was Ask

by Fannibalistic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: I'm loving season 3 especially every scene with these two together, I don't know how I haven't been shipping them before!Think this is the first fanvid for them and there's only a couple of fics on here as yet but I love them both💜Hopefully someone enjoys this, I had fun making it :)
Relationships: Bernard Lowe & Ashley Stubbs
Kudos: 6





	(Fanvid) Bernard/Stubbs - All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving season 3 especially every scene with these two together, I don't know how I haven't been shipping them before!
> 
> Think this is the first fanvid for them and there's only a couple of fics on here as yet but I love them both💜 
> 
> Hopefully someone enjoys this, I had fun making it :)


End file.
